Hit Wizards
by ILuvv2Write
Summary: When the Aurors are in trouble theses are the people they call. But there’s one Hit Wizard team that stands out among the rest. They are known to the wizarding world as the Hit Wizards Elite, or their most common name Hawk Eyes.
1. Hawk Eyes

_**Hawk Eyes**_

The dark night sky was clear, stars were sparkling in the sky overlooking the city that was live with the chatter of different people and the music from the clubs on the strip. Harry Potter stood on top of a tall building where no one could see him, but he could see everything. He was decked out in all black, black pants, black shirt, shoes and a long jacket that looked like a cloak of sorts. His emerald green eyes scanned the ground with his brand new night vision goggles. He focused his goggles on the building in front of him on the other side of the strip. It was a well known wizarding club named Floo Powder, hidden in muggle Italy with charms and such.

Inside the club the music was loud and the people were dancing and having fun not a care in the world. He saw a man, the very man he and his team had been sent here to get. He was walking towards the back of the club with a beautiful young lady. The Italian mans name was Fox his code name anyway, no one knew his real name, he was a dark wizard that the Aurors had been tracking for years but couldn't manage to catch. The man was being very clumsily to Harry being out at a club not watching his back. But then again he was a notorious Dark Wizard he probably had people all around him, but it didn't matter tonight he was a marked man, and he would be caught.

"Hawk Eyes five come in repeat, over" Harry pushed a red button on his watch and lifted it to his mouth after hearing the message in his tiny ear piece, he loved muggle technology and the fact that the team were allowed to use it now.

"Hawk Eyes five checking in over and out." he replied before getting into position.

"Copy Hawk Eyes five I trust you're in position, over"

"That would be affirmative"

"Roger that, over"

"Over and out"

Cho Chang was setting up the invisible portkey's that she'd invented herself inside the clubs back entrance. She invented a few other things too but this was among one of her greatest creations she received countless amounts of endorsements for it and really didn't have to work another day in her life if she didn't want to, but her loyalty was to the team that got her creative juices flowing in the first place. She was dressed quite differently than Harry. As a matter of fact her long black hair was hanging down, she had on a tight fire engine red strapless knee length dress with some 6 inch black stilettos. She had applied a tiny bit of mascara and red lip gloss to bring out her facial features. Once she activated the portkey she stepped back and marveled in her accomplishment. Before hearing in her tiny earphone the conformation call.

"Hawk Eyes Four come in, repeat over"

She slipped inside the loo towards the back entrance and whispered in her watch. "Hawk Eyes four checking in over and out." She stood inside the stall and begun to count down to the time when the action would start.

"Roger that, over and out."

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the bar inside the Italian club known for the famous Italian Firewhiskey. Rumor has it that the stuff was so strong that the person sitting next to you will wake up with a horrible hang over. Draco was on his third shot and felt like he would live forever the Italian Firewhiskey was no strong than the British version in his view. He too was dressed in all black but with a more casual look. He had on a long sleeved black button up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. He had on black slacks and black shoes. His pale skin and silver/platinum hair only made his handsome features stand out even more in the dimly lit night club. He turned many a heads when he'd first arrived and had a few offers to go back to their places but turned them down gently. He was looking for something to pass the time, when he saw two men arguing. The bar tender looked over at him.

"That's your third mate are ya going to pay" said the man with a thick Scottish accent. Draco downed the last of the shot and glanced at the bar tender before looking at the two men.

"I'll tell you what mate" he stressed the last word. "Drinking contest between me and this oaf" he said motioning to the larger of the men in the heated confrontation. The man in question stopped arguing with the other fellow and turned to Draco.

"Are you talking to me" he said glaring at Draco. People surrounding the bar began to look.

"Well you're the only fat fuck here mate so I suppose I am" said Draco looking around to mock the man, clearly he was tipsy.

"Why I outta rip your fucking head off pretty boy" Draco signaled for the bar tender to give him some more shots.

"I tell you what fatty, you and me drink till the other drops, if you win, we'll go outside and I'll let you have a shot at me, but if I win, you pay my tab and the extra drinks off, deal" Draco said holding out his pale but masculine hand.

"Why shouldn't I just kick your ass here nancy boy" asked the other man who was British also.

"Oh come on one little drinking contest, unless you're scared lard ass"

"Fine bring on the drinks Sam" he said to the bar tender. The man pulled up a seat beside Draco and the drinks started coming. The grew an audience shortly after the 5th shot and that was also when the other man that Draco was in contest with was starting to get dizzy. Soon after the crowd started cheering some of them even started making pools on who would win. They were down to their fifteenth shot when the man's eyes started getting droopy and he began swaying on the bar seat.

"Come on lardo one more shot" mocked Draco as he finished his sixteenth.

"Piss off" slurred the man before falling off the bar stool and passing out. Draco wiped his mouth and slammed his shot glass down before getting up.

"Too easy, get your money from him Sam" he called the bar tender. Draco walked up to the large man that was passed out on the club floor. People also surrounded him collecting money and bragging some were laughing.

"I guess you won't get that chance fat ass maybe next time" he said before walking off. A few girls called for him but he ignored them before going towards the back of the club, as soon as he was out of earshot a voice came in on his ear piece.

"Hawk Eyes three come in, over"

He held his watch up to his lips before saying "Hawk Eyes three checking over and out" He said before getting into position. He leaned up against the wall and adjusted his ear piece a few girls walked passed him and smiled suggestively. He winked at them then they walked on towards the dance floor.

"Oh and Draco" said a voice in the ear piece.

"Yeah" he called back

"No more drinking on the job, yeah" called the voice. Draco heard a few snickers coming from his other team mates.

"Oh sod off, bloody prats, over and fuckin out" he called a little agitated.

Angelina Johnson-Weasley was sitting in a VIP room of the club. Very few people knew about this room only the richest guest could afford it. She was dressed similar but a little different than Cho. She had on tight black shorts that showed off her long beautiful black legs, a very low cut black halter top, a black push up bra that made her breast look like melons and some 9 inch black sandals that showed off her painted toe nails. Her long black hair framed her face as she sat crossed legged on the VIP couch listening to the feeble attempts of this man known as Fox as he begged her to come back to his hotel suite. There were two other rather large men dressed in black suits in the room guarding the door. There was a private bathroom in this VIP room and a private bar.

She was currently trying to move his hands off of her thigh when she heard a buzzing in her ear. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was about time for her to check in.

"Fox, darling I need to go to the loo and freshen up a bit" she said as she practically peeled his hands off of her body. He looked a little dejected but smiled just the same. Too bad he was handsome because he was going away for a long time.

"Alright, but when you get back we'll go to my suite yeah?" he said as she got up off the couch and made her way to the restroom. She stopped and glanced back.

"When I get back we can go wherever you want" she answered seductively then she winked at him before slipping inside the restroom. Fox was feeling good this was going to be his lucky night, or so he thought.

When she got inside the restroom she cast a locking and silencing charm on the door and pushed the red button on her watch awaiting her team leaders call.

"Hawk Eyes Two come in repeat over"

"Hawk eyes two reporting in over and out"

"Number 2 how is the plan going" asked the team leader.

"The bait has been caught we'll be going out the back entrance in five, repeat over and out"

"Roger that Hawk Eyes two, over and out, everyone into position let's get this over with my wife and kids are waiting at home"

"here, here Wood" said Draco

"You don't have any kids or a wife you twat" said Harry everyone shared a laugh.

"But I do have someone waiting Potter you sod" he returned

Angelina slipped back out of the bathroom and went back over to fox after coaxing him a bit they went out of the VIP room and down the stairs towards the back entrance. She begin counting to her self. "1" Fox put his hand around her waist as the walked one guard in front and one behind.

"I'm gonna shag you senseless when we get back Angie dear" he said

"2"

"You'll never wanna leave I promise you that"

"3"

"So do you like being on top or bottom, I'm more of a bottom man myself"

"4"

"All night long baby"

"5"

Suddenly blue swirls of light were everywhere covering the hall way as they stood about 5 feet from the backdoor exit. The guards took out their wands and stood at the ready. Angelina pretended to look surprised and scared. Fox tried to comfort her, she slipped her hand in his back pocket and took his wand.

The blue lights vanished and three wizards dressed in all black with dark shades covering their eyes were standing in front of them looking much like Harry did. They took a step towards Fox and his crew and Fox took a step back Angelina slipped out of his embrace and turned her wand on him.

"What the fuck is going on here" he asked as he looked at her. A man took a step forward and the guards and Fox took a step back.

"Fox, you're a wanted man and have been for a long time now, it's time for you to come with us" said the man with dark hair.

"Who the fuck are you" said Fox hiding behind his guards.

"We are the internationally known hit wizards team Hawk Eyes" as the man said this Angelina took a step over to them and waved the wand over herself and soon she too were dressed like them. Fox coward back as the man said the name of their team.

"You look a little frighten Fox, perhaps you've heard of us?" he asked

"Fuck off I'm not scared of anyone" he said

"Of course you're not, but let's see how you do without your guards" said a feminine voice. She waved her wand and one of the guards fell down frozen. Fox searched for his wand as the other guard he had with him started dueling with another one of the team members.

"Looking for this love" asked Angelina as she held up his wand. Fox looked absolutely outraged.

"You bitch" Angelina shrugged.

"Time for you to come in" said a masculine voice Fox backed way and started to run towards the dance floor and started tapping on people.

"Get him, we got this" yelled Angelina.

Harry and Draco nodded as they started to run after him. "Activate the portkey" called Harry. Cho did just that right before the two witches were ambushed by more wizards.

Harry and Draco rushed through the dance floor pushing and shoving people out of the way as they did so. "Do ya see him" asked Draco. Harry squinted his eyes damn this club was packed.

"Fuck I hate it when they run" Harry replied

"Wait look, over there" Draco pointed where Fox was running towards the front exit they followed his with their.

"He's running towards the front exit, Wood cut him off there we got it from here" said Draco into his communication watch.

"Roger that number 3" said Oliver. Fox was running towards the front door where he was sure he could apparate and get away quickly. He looked around for some of his protection crew members, looking around seeing none he cursed silently to himself, as he ran out the front exit, into the trap of the Hawk Eyes team.

"Shite" he cursed as Angelina placed him in magical handcuffs.

"Shite, is right mate, you're going away for a really long time" said Oliver as he ushered them to his muggle car.

"But not before we have a little fun with you yeah" said Draco smirking evilly as they all pilled in the Black Hummer. Fox sat back and cringed, this was definitely not the night he had planned out.

* * *

"Healer Granger" called a young girl who looked to be about 19 or 20. She was walking down the halls of St. Mungos Magical hospital for wizards and witches. Healer Granger was talking to another Doctor by the name of Healer Longbottom, when the young girl called for her

"Yes trainee Lee" asked Dr. Granger as she turned around in her white lab coat and blue scrubs. Her hair was pinned up in a pony tail and her name was written in blue on her white lab coat.

"Your 11:30 is here" she said handing over the charts to the doctor.

"Oh thank you" said Hermione as she grabbed the chart and headed to her private office on the fifth floor after saying a quick goodbye to Neville. As she rounded in on her office she saw a brown haired little boy about age 4. His hair turned bright orange when he saw her indicating that he was very happy. She sat his chart on the door and closed it. He sat on top of her examining table, as she pulled up a seat and sat in front of him.

"Hello Teddy, how are you doing" she asked smiling brightly.

"Fine Dr. Granger" he answered smiling just as brightly.

"And how did your first transformation go" she asked, as she grabbed his chart and looked over it. Poor little guy was a half werewolf, living with his elderly grandmother.

"It was ok" he said, frowning a little not really remembering that night

"Alright, then it looks like you're do for a check up, let's hear that heart beat" she said. After the check up she gave him a lolli and he smiled up at her and bid her a good day. "Tell your grand I said hi"

"Yes maim" he said as he walked out of her office another person walked in. The tall red head about 6'1" walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You ready for lunch sweetheart" he asked

"Yes, Ronald just let me get my things." Ron Weasley was an Auror and a hopeful Hit wizard, he was in training for the job right now and Hermione supported him 100% she just wished that he would focus on their relationship as much as he focused on getting into the Hit wizard program. They walked out of her office after she locked her door to go and grab some lunch.

_**(A/N: very A/U, starts out Hr/R, but certainly doesn't end that way, no bashing of any sort)**_


	2. Frustration

**_Frustration_**

Every Wednesday Hermione Granger and her boyfriend Ron Weasley of two months would have lunch together; because of his busy schedule as an auror and Hit Wizard in training he rarely had time to take her out on normal dates. She understood his commitment to his career, she herself was very committed to hers as well, but she wanted more from him, not necessarily more time, but more of a commitment towards their relationship.

They had been together nearly three months now and the only people who knew about their relationship were her two best friends Ginny Weasley (his sister) and Luna Lovegood a fellow Ravenclaw that Hermione now called her best friend. It was nerve wrecking for Hermione to see her friends and fellow colleagues out and about with their significant others while she and Ron pretended to not be dating. She didn't know why he didn't want to be exclusive, he blamed it on his career but she knew better than that.

On this particular Wednesday however, she finally convinced him to take her out to the Leaky Cauldron, a famous wizarding pub. Normally they would go out to a muggle restaurant, Ron claimed that he didn't want the wizarding paparazzi following them around, which was bound to happen seeing as he was one of the golden trio that had played a very important role in bringing down the most evil wizard of their time, Lord Voldermort, in his seventh year.

As they walked inside the Leaky Cauldron, Seamus Finnegan the owner came up to them with a bright smile on his handsome face. A few other heads turned and Ron was suddenly reconsidering his decision to come here with her.

"Afternoon Ron, and who might this beautiful young lady be," he asked smiling at Hermione who blushed in return.

"This is my friend Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Seamus Finnegan a fellow Gryffindor friend of mine from Hogwarts" he answered. Hermione cringed at the word friend. Seamus took the back of Hermione's hand and kissed it causing her to blush again. Ron started glaring at him for openly flirting with his girlfriend.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Hermione, were you at Hogwarts as well" he asked politely.

"Yes I Transferred there from school in America, but I was the year below you and Ronald, and in Ravenclaw house" she answered him smiling.

"Ah, very well then I see you still have your British accent." She smiled again and Seamus was totally smitten with this one. "Ron you're very a lucky man mate, don't let this one go"

"Aye" said Ron not liking the way Seamus was looking at Hermione "Where's your wife" he asked Seamus.

"Lavender's at home, pregnant again that one, hope it's a boy this time" he answered finally taking his eyes off of Hermione. Seamus had three daughters with Lavender, and though he loved them dearly, he wanted a son to carry on the Finnegan name.

"Well that's nice then isn't it, can we get a table mate," asked Ron. Seamus nodded and had the hostess lead them to a table. As they sat down the waiter quickly took their orders and they fell into a conversation.

"Well he's a nice bloke isn't he" said Hermione sipping on her butter beer.

"The best" said Ron, normally when he came here to the Leaky Cauldron, Seamus would give him and whoever he was with free food. Seamus even had a meal named after Harry, Ron and his little sister Ginny called the golden trio. It was a house specialty usually cooked by Lavender. The two of them bought the pub from Tom back when they graduated. Business has been good every since.

As their food came Ron started helping himself to condiments and what not, noticing the frown on Hermione's face he asked "What's wrong" she frowned even more when she realized he didn't even know what he did wrong.

"Your friend Ronald, honestly is that all I am to you" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Listen Sweetheart, friend is just a word that I used, of course you're more than that to me," he answered stuffing his face with food.

Hermione frowned even more when food particles started to fly out of his mouth. "Ron when are you going to tell people about us, we've been dating for almost three months now" she asked starting to partake of her food as well.

"When we're both ready"

"I've been ready Ronald, how long is it going to take for you, huh? A year, two maybe." She looked away from him for a bit, when a new thought dawned on her and she turned back to him looking a little hurt. "Are you embarrassed by me?" she asked getting frustrated. Ron drunk some of his pumpkin juice and said

"Just give me a little more time babe, and how could I possibly be embarrassed by you, you're bloody gorgeous" he answered making her smile.

"Language Ronald" she scolded lightly smiling. He smiled back at her.

* * *

Around the same time a loud tapping on his flat's door was awaking hit wizard extraordinaire Harry Potter. He peeled the naked blondes slender arm off of him, and he put on some pajama pants. He found his glasses and started walking towards the front door shirtless.

He opened the door and a very upset Ginny Weasley stormed pass him. "Well good morning to you too." He said closing the door and rubbing the sleep out his eyes under his glasses.

Ginny stood, feet firmly planted to the ground with her hands on her hips and a permanent scowl on her face. Harry turned to face her and she said.

"Harry James Potter, do you know how long I have been standing outside banging on your bloody door" Harry yawned.

"No but I bet you're gonna tell me" he answered rolling his eyes

"Don't get cheeky, you little bugger," she said pointing her index finger at him accusatively. "I've been standing out there for twenty bloody minutes, what the hell have you been doing?" she asked. Harry searched his brain for an excuse; she noticed the far off look in his eyes. "Don't bloody lie to me"

"Well fucking hell Ginny how am I supposed to give you an excuse if you won't let me" he asked.

"I thought on one of my few days off, I could pop in and see how my shite head best friend was doing, but of course you're busy" she said ignoring his last statement and eyeing him up and down. Ginny Weasley was the youngest female seeker ever picked for the Holy Harpies Professional Quidditch team. She was a damned good one too.

The door to his bedroom opened and out stepped a long legged blonde with huge boobs, dressed in tiny pieces of clothing, if you could call it that. She came over to him giving him a lengthy kiss on the lips, ignoring Ginny before walking out of the front door.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Uh, Linda, Lisa" he answered unsure, snapping his finger as if to try and recall her name.

"Of course" she said sarcastically. "When was the last time you saw Teddy?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Sunday, why?" he asked

"Because Harry, Andromeda is sick and she isn't getting better like we hoped, when are you going to stop this playboy act and take responsibility for your godson?" She asked seriously.

"I do take responsibility for him," he answered. Ginny huffed.

"Whatever Potter, listen I just came by to give you these" she said handing him some tickets to her next Quidditch game at home.

"Thanks Gin" he said smiling as he set them on the kitchen table. She smiled at him, no matter how much she wanted, she could never stay mad at the raven-haired male. Then his door opened once more and a brunette that resembled the blonde's facial and body features stumbled out of his flat's front door. He looked at Ginny quickly before averting his eyes and she was scowling again.

"You're bloody fucking impossible, do you know that?" she asked. He just gave her a sheepish smile in return.

* * *

Ron Weasley came home after his lunch date with Hermione to pick up some paperwork for his office. His best friend and flat mate Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen counter in his pajama pants eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hiya Harry" he said.

"Wassup Mate" said Harry briefly looking up from his bowl of cereal. Ron shook his head as an answer before he grabbed the papers and looked at the owl post, nothing remotely interesting in there. He turned to Harry and sparked up a conversation.

"What goes on then?" he asked.

"Nothing much, had a run in with your sister this morning." He said frowning, Ron smirked, though Ginny was a hothead sometimes, she was pretty much the only one that could keep Harry in line. Too bad their relationship didn't last, but they both agreed that they were better off as friends.

"She gave me these mate," said Harry as he grabbed the two Quidditch match tickets. Ron looked at them with excitement.

"Sweet mate, but I can't bloody go, I have to work," he said.

"This game isn't for another three months mate," said Harry taking the tickets from him and looking at the date. "Surely you can set something up before then," he said.

"Not if I want to get to where you are," said Ron quickly. Harry shrugged and put the two tickets away.

"Guess I'll just have to find someone else to go with then," said Harry. Ron nodded. After he got his things together he was about to leave when he turned to Harry and said.

"Hey mate I got a question for you" Harry slurped the last bit of milk out of his cereal bowl greedily then said.

"Shoot"

"Well I've been seeing this girl, yeah"

"Is she fit mate"

"She's fucking gorgeous, a healer as well." He answered.

"Yeah, do I know her" he asked

"No, that's sort of the problem, she wants us to be exclusive, and well I'm not really ready for all that" he answered.

"Bugger, well do you see yourself with her in the long run" he asked.

"Yea, maybe, I don't know," he answered truthfully "Honestly I think she's too good for me," he said.

"Naw mate, never deny yourself of the things you want, because you bet's be sure that another bloke will come out of nowhere and claim her, you got that" he said

"Yeah, yeah thanks for the chat mate," he said. Finally understanding a little better.

Anytime, now, I must go and get the sleep I was deprived of last night before I go into work this evening." Said Harry rinsing out his bowl and walking back to his bedroom. Ron shook his head and laughed before flooing to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he knew all about his best friends extracurricular activities.


	3. Meetings

_**Meetings**_

It had been about three weeks since the Hit Wizard team Hawk Eyes, brought in the Italian mastermind Fox. They decided to give the Aurors the benefit of the doubt and allowed them to question him, but since they left him in the aurors care no one had been able to break his silence on what he was doing.

So Oliver called an emergency meeting at their top-secret head quarters, which was located in an invisible building above the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They're head quarters main office had a U-shaped desk with five chairs housed on the outside of the desk, and a large projector screen used for briefings and such. A muggle device suggested by Harry Potter himself.

As all of the Hit Wizards pilled in they each started taking their prospective seats. Oliver walked in swiftly and went to the front of the room instead of taking his normal seat at the front of the desk.

"Good morning everyone sorry to pull you away from your desk, I trust your weekends were good," he asked. As a Hit Wizard you only had one guaranteed day off, though you were still on call 24/7 most of the time on these off days you were left alone unless it was an emergency. The Hawk Eyes Hit Wizards team opted for Sundays. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright down to business," he said. "Of course you all know why you're here, the Aurors can't seem to break Fox, so Draco, you know what to do." He said. Draco smirked evilly and excused himself to the interrogation room.

"Right so, now that he's on that, allow me to brief you all about a possible mission we may have coming up soon." Oliver grabbed the remote control and walked back behind the desk. He clicked it once and the screen came down, he clicked it twice and a picture of a well-known man came up.

" Can anyone tell me who this is?" he asked.

Without breaking a sweat Cho said "Monsieur Garbage acting Minister of Magic over France" Oliver nodded and took his seat behind the desk.

"Correct, now can you tell me, why he's in office" he asked

"Because the former Minister signed his resignation a couple of months ago," said Harry

"Right you are mate, but if I'm correct, and normally I am, the last minister of France signed his resignation, just one month before he was due retirement, and he hasn't been seen since" They all nodded in agreement, then Angelina said.

"But there was confirmation from one of the new ministers top aurors that the last minister was seen vacationing in Barbados"

"Yes but how long ago was that," asked Oliver. They all shrugged. Oliver summoned a large manila file towards himself and laid it out on the table. He took out copies of some documents and began passing them around saving some for Draco. "Exactly five months ago" he said. The document, which was passed around, was a picture of the old minister on his vacation. "The funny thing is, this picture was taken, before he signed his resignation"

"How can you tell?" asked Angelina.

"Take out your goggles and put them on" he said, all the team members did just that. "Now focus the magnification button" he continued "Now look closely at the snack stand" he said in the picture was the old minister and his wife at the snack stand, the man running the stand, and a very tiny calendar.

"See the date," he asked them. Oliver was right it was dated before he signed his resignation. "So my fellow teammates, the question here is, why were the magical people of France made to believe their old minister wanted to resign, when he himself set the retirement time, and where is he now" they all kept looking at the calendar through their goggles. While Oliver put the screen back up. "Don't be surprised if there's a small trip to France in the forecast next week" he said. "Alright let's get downstairs to the interrogation room" he said "You can keep these pictures for further observation," he said as he made his way to the door.

* * *

The interrogation room was much like that of a muggle one. It had two parts to the room. The one part where the questioning was done had a desk and two chairs one on each side. The other part of the room had glass window to look into the interrogation part of the room where you could hear and see what was being said and done, but they couldn't hear or see you. The four Hawk Eyes team members came inside the glass window part of the room as they watched Draco work on the other side.

Draco was pacing slowly back and forth in front of the wizard Fox, there were two aurors in the room standing with him by the door that led to the other part of the room. Oliver turned on the speaker system so that they could hear what was being said.

"So Fox, if that is your real name, can you tell me something mate?" asked Draco calmly as he continued to pace. Fox looked unfazed and uninterested. "Who are you working for, and what do they want" Fox remained silent and the aurors rolled their eyes. Draco expected this, but they didn't call him the persuader for nothing. Draco stood in front of the desk; Fox sat bound to a chair on the other side. He stared into Foxes eyes and said.

"Listen mate, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, and trust me when I say, you do not want to do this the hard way" Fox scoffed. Draco just stared at him when suddenly Fox felt as if someone was choking him. The aurors looked around for the cause of this but no wand had been drawn and Draco's hands were still on the desk, he was still leaning forward watching Foxes every move.

"You feel like talking now?" he asked calmly. Fox continued to struggle against the invisible force that was choking him, which was hard to do seeing as he was bound to the chair. Finally he nodded, Draco released the wandless hold he had on him and the Aurors watched in amazement as Fox gasps for air.

Draco gave Fox a few more moments to collect himself then he said "Alright then, out with it" Fox mumbled something incoherently. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that," said Draco. "Do you need some more help getting the words out?" asked Draco.

"I said I don't know who he is, no one knows exactly who he is, they only know his alias, The Dark Phoenix" said Fox not wanting to be choked anymore

"So lemme get this straight, you work for someone you've never seen, does he have other people working for him" Fox nodded. "Who are they and what does he want," asked Draco. Fox remained silent. "I said who are they and what the fuck does he want"

"I don't know" Draco thought about choking him again, but it seemed as if he didn't know. Draco nodded for the aurors to take him back under custody when Fox shouted.

"The Dark Phoenix shall rise and all that oppose him will fall" The team looked a little skeptical Draco ignored him as he started to rejoin his teammates. Oliver turned off the speaker button and gave Draco the files.

"The dark phoenix, why does that name sound familiar" asked Cho.

"Because, it is" said Oliver. "Over in Italy a few years after the defeat of Voldermort some deranged guy who called himself the dark phoenix tried to take over the business, he failed miserably because he didn't have the knowledge nor the followers that Voldermort had, but it seems like he's back." Said Oliver with a sigh "Keep a sharp eye open for this one, I have a bad feeling about this" said Oliver as he decided to go back to his office "You all are free for lunch" he said

"Who's buying?" asked Harry

"You are" said Angelina and Cho at the same time. Draco laughed a little as they started to walk to the elevator. As they got off the Draco started going in the opposite direction.

"You not coming mate" asked Harry.

"Yeah I'll catch up just have to go back to the flat for a second" said Draco as he went to the Apparation ward.

Harry shrugged. "More for me" he said motioning towards the ladies.

"I'll have you know that I am happily married," said Angelina. Harry shrugged again.

" Pity, but I still have Cho, don't I?" said Harry

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that," said Cho referring to Neville, her boyfriend of almost two years. If anyone would've told Harry back in Hogwarts that Cho and Neville would be dating and would last he would've laughed in their faces. The two of them were just so different. While they were both bloody brilliant, Cho was a very outspoken and quick-tempered person. Neville was a more calm reserved person, it turned out that they made they best match.

Cho taught Neville how to be more outspoken and Neville taught Cho how to control her temper, well a little. Cho gave Nev a lot more confidence. So much so that six months into them dating, he along with another one of his colleagues developed a curing potion for his parents which were in rehabilitation right now. It was the proudest accomplishment Neville had and it earned him along with his coworker plenty of medical awards.

"Alright, alright, I'll buy, Merlin is the whole world hooking up now" asked Harry. Cho and Angelina just smirked in return as they all walked into The Leaky Cauldron together.

* * *

Like Harry and Ron, Draco rented a Flat in Diagon Alley, only two major differences. One was that he lived alone, or so they thought and two was that his flat resembled that of a penthouse suite, it was gift from his mother when he completed Hit Wizard training.

He walked into his flat intent on grabbing a few items when there was a knock on his door. He set his things down and went to answer it. Looking through the peephole and seeing no one he called out.

"Who is it?" no body answered. He cautiously opened his door wand clutched tightly in his pocket when out of nowhere stepped a beautiful red head.

"Special delivery" said Ginny standing clad in only a tan trench coat as far as he could tell. His eyes greedily took in her appearance.

"For me" he said surprised pointing to himself. Ginny wasn't supposed to be home for another week or so. Ginny smiled and nodded, he stared at her some more.

"Well are we going to stand out here all day or are you going to invite me in?" she asked smirking. Draco snapped out of his daze and looked out the door from left to right making sure no one was there and quickly ushered her inside.

The two of them had been seeing each other for about five months secretly. There was still some bad blood between their families. After the was Luscious Malfoy whom was cleared of all charges somehow managed to worm his way back to the top and stole the position Arthur Weasley had been working hard for, so their families weren't really on speaking terms. Little did the Weasleys outside of Ginny know that Draco and his mom didn't speak with his father since her mom got divorced from Luscious after the war. His mom kept the mansion and the money and they left his father penniless and broke.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked as they walked inside the kitchen.

"I stopped by your office under charms of course, then the Leaky Cauldron and when I didn't see you with the others I figured you'd be here so I took a risk" she answered him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well played red," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch break though," she said.

"Well I am kind of hungry," he said smirking at her.

"We could order out" she offered.

"Who said anything about food," he answered licking his lips and picking her up placing her on the kitchen counter top before claiming her lips with his.

* * *

Oliver walked inside the Leaky Cauldron after exchanging greetings with Seamus and looked for his other teammates, he found them in the back and took a seat beside Harry and in front of Cho.

"Thought I'd find you lot here"

"What's going on then?" asked Harry popping a chip in his mouth.

"I forgot to tell you guys that you're all going to be getting personal healers, you'll be meeting them next week, where's Draco" asked Oliver noticing their missing teammate.

"Don't know he was supposed to becoming right back the silly git" said Angelina. Looking around the pub. Oliver shrugged.

"Well do me a favor and tell him, will ya," he said getting up "Keep your bodies healthy yeah, I need you all to past these physicals" they all nodded and he walked out the pub leaving the others to enjoy their lunch.

(A/N: next chapter Harry finally meets Hermione, R&R please much appreciated.)


	4. Confusion

_**Confusion**_

The week had gone by with out much more news on this New Dark Phoenix person. Fox had been taken to another holding cell where Draco interrogated him some more but all he got was the same answers to different questions. The Hawk Eyes team had been working towards leads on the disappearance of the French minister and so far hit a bunch of road blocks. Cho the teams head of intelligence worked non stop around the clock to try and get more information but she too was growing very weary. Though they didn't have many leads they all believed that some how this dark phoenix guy had some to do with the French minister's disappearance.

At last it was time to meet the teams new personal healers and each of them were happy for the distraction. All of them with the exception of Wood, who already had his personal healer at home, went down to St. Mungos for their appointments at 10 am sharp. Draco and Harry were having a heated Quidditch discussion and Angelina and Cho were talking about Angelina's dilemma.

"You still haven't told him" asked Cho

"No Cho, I can't" said Angelina "You don't know how he is, he'll go completely mental and make a big deal out of nothing" She continued.

Angelina and Fred had a rocky relationship always breaking up and making up through their Hogwarts years. The year they graduated she left for Hit Wizard training and was never going to look back. But right after graduating from Hit Wizard training camp she was placed on Oliver Wood's team in London England. She and Fred met up started dating and got married. They had a three year old daughter together named Molly after her grandmother. Fred and George still ran the store in Diagon Alley and they had a wonderful marriage. She just hadn't told him that she was a Hit Wizard yet.

He had nothing against their work he just didn't want anyone in his family becoming one and risking their lives. He said that he had enough of that during the war against Voldermort. When Ron told his family that he was going to training last year Fred went completely mental and every since then he had been bad mouthing Hit Wizards, so she neglected to tell him. He was very over protective of his family not that that was necessarily a bad thing, but it could sometimes be overwhelming. Ron didn't even know she was a Hit Wizard because she knew he would have a hard time keeping it from Fred. Fred even gave Harry a hard time, but Harry had thick skin.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later Angie, and the sooner the better" said Cho

"I know" she sighed, she loved her job and she loved her family. She had to admit it was getting very hard trying to hide one life from the other.

Finally they got to the offices on the bottom floors of the hospital, since they were one of the best wizarding teams in the world they often had to go places under charms and such. When they became Hit Wizards each of them were giving invisibility cloaks and that's how they were traveling around today. Harry held the door open for the rest of his teammates but let it hit Draco.

"Prat"

"You know you love me" They sat down in the four chairs that were waiting there for them when Oliver, Penelope Clearwater-Wood and two young healers one male and one female walked in. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, she had very healthy looking shiny skin. Her hair was in a bun with loose strands of hair falling out and her Healer uniform and lab coat on. What caught his attention the most were her cinnamon brown eyes. She was bloody gorgeous but he couldn't see her name on her lab coat because she was slightly standing behind Penelope.

"Hello mates" said Oliver "I know you lot thought that I wouldn't be here but it turns out that we all must do this together, I'll let Penelope introduce you to your healers" he said stepping aside and letting his wife come forward.

"Thank you love, But I think I'll let them introduce themselves" she said and the male healer took a step forward.

"Hi" he said giving a little wave "Most of you already know me but I'll say my name for the sake of it, Neville but you can call me Healer Longbottom and I'll be taking care of…" he said looking at his chart "Angelina Weasley and Draco Malfoy"

Neville took a step back and let the other healer step forward. She looked at her chart for a second and then placed it on the table.

"My names Healer Granger or Dr. Granger either one is fine, I'll be taking care of Mr. Potter and Ms. Chang" she said very professionally. Harry smiled at her and she caught his eye and felt her cheeks glowing he had been staring at her since they walked in the room. She knew that she was pretty but she never had anyone flat out stare at her before.

"Right well, let's start the physical exams shall we?" asked Penelope "Cho, Angie, you guys are up first" Cho Chang and Angelina went into separate examination rooms and the healers followed their patients. Harry leaned near Draco and said.

"Dr. Granger is pretty fit isn't she?"

"I supposed she is quite pretty, why?" asked Draco taking in his friends dreamy demeanor on his face. "Oh, no, Potter you can't shag the healer" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wasn't thinking of shagging her you prick, maybe getting to know her first then….we'll see what happens" Draco sat back in his chair.

"I just hope I'm there when you make a complete arse of yourself, because she doesn't look like the normal twits you usually go for, and she's a healer so she must be smart, and dare I say out of your league" said Draco smirking.

"First of all no one is out of my league mate, and I like smart birds too"

"Since when?"

"You know what shove off, I'll prove it to you I'm gonna ask her out" said Harry as he was called in for his exam.

"Well I'll be here to help you pick up you face of the floor, mate" said Draco laughing.

Harry walked into the room and sat on the exam table. She checked his breathing and his blood pressure through silence. He inhaled her sent when she came closer to check his ears. She smelled of vanilla and roses.

"Do you need me to take off my shirt Doc" he asked smoothly

"That won't be necessary Mr. Potter" she answered blushing slightly grabbing her clip board and writing some things down. Harry shifted to get more comfortable and when she leaned in to check his vision he looked into eyes. They were a warm honey brown.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen"

Hermione blushed again and quickly backed away from him and wrote something on the clipboard. He smiled at her and decided he liked this girl a lot.

"Did you go to Hogwarts, I don't remember seeing you there and I'm sure that I would never forget such a gorgeous face.

"Do you talk to all your healers like this" she asked smoothly keeping her eyes on the clip board.

"Only the beautiful ones" he replied "So did you"

"Ravenclaw, the year behind you, and I transferred from school in America there my sixth year" she answered quickly.

"Pity, I sure would've like to have gotten to know you." Hermione remained quiet, as she wrapped up the exam. "Are you busy Friday"

"You just met me today Mr. Potter and you're asking me out, what if I have a boyfriend."

" Please call me Harry and I'm hoping you don't and I know a good thing when I see one, I think I'd be a fool to let you pass me by" he answered standing up in front of her. He was a good 6'1 and she stood firm at 5'7". "So what do you say"

"I'm in a relationship" she answered quickly as he took a step closer to her.

"Pity, if you were my girl I'd never let you outta my sight" he said smiling down at her.

"You don't keep girlfriends do you" she asked smirking.

"I'm just waiting for the right girl I suppose, lemme know when you're single, or I just might have to steal you away"

"What makes you think I would go willingly" she couldn't believe he was flirting with her so openly. She had heard of his reputation but to see it close up was a totally different thing.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'm very persistent" her breath caught in her throat as his hot breath came into contact with her ear. "See you soon Doc" he said and walked out of the office. Hermione decided to take a quick break she needed it.

* * *

The Weasleys were having their annual Sunday dinner and Ron was talking animatedly about his Hit Wizard training. Ginny was there for which their mum was happy. But she was currently trying to come up with an excuse to slip away and see a certain someone.

"Alright Ron we bloody get it it's exciting" said Fred passing some food to Angelina. Molly scowled at Fred.

"Language Fredrick"

"Sorry mum, it's just that I can't see why he's so excited to put his life on the line when people won't even know who he is. And how are you ever suppose to meet someone and settle down Ron I mean you're always going to be working mate, no girl is gonna want that" he said

"yeah well I'm not worried about that now Fred" answered Ron scowling.

"Well you should be" he said grabbing Angelina's hand and kissing the back of it. Angelina just paled a bit and ate some more food.


End file.
